I Do
by DarkTunesForever
Summary: Blaine plans to propose to Kurt, but what happens when Kurt thinks something else is going on?


A/N: I know I'm writing Trust Me, (and this in no way connects to that) but I kinda came to a block, and this popped into my head. I think this will be one chapter but I can do more so tell me what you think I should do... Thanks!  
>DC: Nope, I do not own Glee  
>This whole thing is from Kurt's POV<br>I'm gonna rate this M for mentions of sex and light cussing, because I don't know if that's T or not... So M! Enjoy!

Blaine and I were supposed to meet in the Senior Commons room after school on Friday. We didn't have Warbler practice, and as far as I could tell, no one was still wandering through this hall.

I walked slowly, wondering what Blaine wanted. Was he going to sing to me again? That was so awesome last time. Especially when we got back to our room...

I liked my lips and shook my head. Not a good train of thought. I kept walking and wondering what was going on.

When I got near the choir room, I heard voices. "Please, I want to-" Blaine? Who was he talking to?

I slowly and silently crept up next to the door and listened, making sure even my breathing wasn't heard.

"I know what you want Blaine, but I told you that is not acceptable. You are going to finish high school and go to Harvard or Yale and keep up this family's reputation. You will not let someone hold you back." The other voice said, venom dripping in every word. I was itching to see who it was, but I had a feeling that would be bad for Blaine.

"He's not holding me back! He's the most amazing person I've ever met, and he's helped me a lot. You should meet him. He's supportive of everything i want to do. You don't understand." Blaine said, and my heart swelled. He was talking about me, wasn't he? But his friend or whoever that was didn't accept us?

"Son, I understand what it's like to be in love. I had a high school sweetheart. I loved her more than anything, and I couldn't bear to leave her, but my dad made me see the light. I had to go get my dreams before I settled down. I couldn't let her ruin my future, despite how much I loved her. So I went to Harvard and became the huge success I always wanted to be. And when I got out of college, I met your mother, and we fell in love, and I never thought about my high school sweetheart again. It'll be okay in the end Blaine. I don't care if you're with a boy, but don't let him change your future just because he can't let you go." I guess that was Blaine's dad. He was telling Blaine to break up with me? Would Blaine listen to him? Tears welled up in my eyes thinking about it. I wanted Blaine forever, I couldn't let him go!

"Whatever, Father. Jeff will be here in a minute. Please leave." Blaine said exasperatedly. He perked up when he said Jeff was coming though. That didn't mean anything... Right? I slowly backed into a nearby hallway, not wanting to be seen eavesdropping.

"Don't let him get in the way of your future, Blaine Anderson." Blaine's dad said harshly, walking swiftly out of the room. Wait, Jeff was the one that was going to ruin Blaine's future because they were in love? What?

I stayed against the wall and didn't make a sound as Blaine's dad walked by, fuming. He looked as angry as I felt inside. Angry and broken. How could he do that to me? I collapsed against the wall, sobbing. What had I done that made him cheat on me with JEFF?

Tears were streaming down my face, and I unsure what to do. Should i go ask if that was really what he meant? Should I go back and yell at him? Should I let it go? Should I wait for him to break up with me? I couldn't do anything but cry for a few minutes. I thought he was happy. He told me he loved me all the time.

I was frozen for a minute longer before I heard footsteps coming down the main hallway. I slowly peeked around the wall I was hiding behind and saw Jeff. I sneered at him, even though he couldn't see me. How could he steal the love of my life and be so nonchalant about it?He walked into the room with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. How could he? He was my best friend.

Blaine spoke first. "Thanks so much for coming, I really need you. I have no clue what I'm doing."

"Dude, calm down, it'll be perfect. Kurt will never see it coming." Damn right I wouldn't. Well, I would then, but what was he planning? A Warbler breakup? That's just mean...

"I know, I know, I just don't know if I can do this. I mean, what if he gets mad? Or thinks its a mistake later?" I THINK IT'S A MISTAKE NOW! I thought. I snuck closer to the room, wanting to see what they were doing.

I made sure I couldn't be seen as I peeked around the door. I saw Jeff pulling Blaine into a snug hug as he said, "Blaine, he'll be okay. He won't be mad. He'll be excited. He'll be so happy. Don't worry about it." I began to cry again when I heard and saw this. How could he? How could I be happy about losing both of them?

I took off running down the hallway, tears streaming from my eyes. I ran up the stairs to my dorm, and when  
>I got there I opened the door, ran to my bed, and flipped down on it, still sobbing hysterically. Why, why, WHY? Why did he have to do this to me? I loved him!<p>

I heard someone shifting around before they spoke. "Kurt? Are you okay?" Shit, my roommate Nick was still there. I thought he went home on the weekends.

"I-I'm fine, Nick. Sorry for interrupting you." I told him, not looking up.

I heard him get up and sit down beside me before laying a hand on my back. "What's up, Kurt? Is it Blaine?" He asked in a softer tone.

Without meaning to, I wailed, "Yes! He's cheating on me with JEFF! How could he? I love him so much!" I started crying again.

Nick didn't say anything for a minute, but then he said, "Kurt are you sure he wasn't just talking about something else? What were they saying?"

"How I wouldn't be mad, how I would be happy, and he told his dad to leave because Jeff was coming, even though he told me that he was meeting me this afternoon, not Jeff. And I don't know what happened!" I said through the tears and sniffles.

Nick sighed and said, "I dont think that he's breaking up with you, or cheating on you, Kurt. Just yesterday he was telling me how much he loved you. He talked about you all day, I'm serious. If you think this really is happening, I think you should go talk to him. Like, now. Before something does happen because you were scared. I have to go though. Sorry. Call me and tell me how it goes, okay?" He said kindly, and I sighed. How did I get the best friends ever?

"Thanks, Nick. I will. Sorry for going crazy on you." I picked my head up and smiled at him, thanking whatever god there was that I had friends like him to help me through it all.

"Anytime, Kurt. Call him!" He said sternly, but with a smile. I smiled as he walked out and stayed laying down on the bed. I needed a game plan if I was going to assure that man was mine.

I thought about it for a minute, then the perfect idea came to mind. I went to my closet and found my skinniest pair of skinny jeans, the ones I knew made Blaine go crazy. The last time I wore them we had the most mind-blowing sex ever. They might just win him back. And get me some amazing sex...

I rifled through my closet, looking for the shirt that went with it. I eventually found it, and I smile when I held it up to my chest in front of the mirror. It was a tight black shirt that was cut low in the front and showed of some of the skin of my stomach.

I went into my bathroom to take a shower and do my facial routine again. I also pulled out some makeup, knowing it turned Blaine on.

In the shower I hummed to myself, hoping my plan would work. We had been together for three years and had plans of going to college together. He couldn't dump me just because of what his dad said... Right?

I was really nervous when I stepped out of the shower, but I was relaxing again once I had my clothes on and I was doing my facial routine. I smiled at myself when I put my mascara and eyeliner on. I looked really good. When I was satisfied, I went to my bed and picked up my phone.

I scrolled down to Blaine's name on my contact list and smiled while it was ringing. I got a bubbly feeling in my stomach, just like I always did when I thought about Blaine.

"Hey, sweetheart, how's your day been? I haven't seen you all day! I miss you!" I immediately could hear the sincerity in his voice and thought that maybe Nick was right. Maybe I was jumping to conclusions.

"I've been great, how are you?" I asked, smiling despite my nerves.

"Pretty good. I have a surprise for you, though. Will you come down to the Senior Commons right now?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Sure," I said, suspicious as to what he really was planning.

"Great! I love you! See you soon!" He made a kissing noise and hung up before I could respond.

I chuckled at his eagerness. I had the dorkiest boyfriend ever. But he was the cutest. And the funniest. And the hottest. And the best at EVERYTHING.

I shook my head and sighed. I needed To focus. I slipped my iPhone into my pocket with a bit of a struggle and started out the door and down the stairs, wondering what he had planned.

When I got there, I saw Blaine sitting on one of the couches. He looked up when he saw me and smiled. "Hey, Kurt. Come sit with me." He looked really happy with a hint of nervousness. Was Nick wrong? Was he about to break up with me?

"What's up, Blaine?" I asked, smiling as he looked me up and down with a hungry look. I was so gonna get some later.

"You know I love you, right?" I nodded, wondering where this was heading. "Well, I wanted to ask you something, so can you just stay here? I'll be right back, I promise." I nodded and he pulled me in for a kiss. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and pulled him against me for a minute before I let him go. I smiled when I saw his dazed and aroused expression.

He got a hold of himself a minute later, and he smiled and winked at me before he left. I laughed, my boyfriend was such a goof.

When he came back, he was almost bouncing in place. Something was sure making him excited...

"Close your eyes!" He said, walking over and putting his hand over my eyes.

I laughed and said, "What's going on, Blaine? The suspense is killing me!"

I could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "One more second, babe. Keep your eyes closed. I'm taking my hand off."

I nodded that I would, and when he lifted his hand and my eyes stayed closed, he kissed me deeply and thoroughly for a minute and then said, "Open."

I opened my eyes and all the Warblers and Blaine were standing there, smiling. It was like they knew something I didn't, though. What was going on with everyone?

Then Blaine drew my attention back to him when he said, "Love you, Kurt. I hope you like this."

He began singing Rhythm Of Love:

My head is stuck in the clouds  
>He begs me to come down<br>Says, "Boy, quit foolin' around"  
>I told him, "I love the view from up here<br>Warm sun and wind in my ear  
>We'll watch the world from above<br>As it turns to the rhythm of love"

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love

My heart beats like a drum  
>A guitar string to the strum<br>A beautiful song to be sung  
>He's got blue eyes deep like the sea<br>That roll back when he's laughing at me  
>He rises up like the tide<br>The moment his lips meet mine

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love

When the moon is low  
>We can dance in slow motion<br>And all your tears will subside  
>All your tears will dry<p>

And long after I've gone  
>You'll still be humming along<br>And I will keep you in my mind  
>The way you make love so fine<p>

We may only have tonight  
>But till the morning sun, you're mine<br>All mine  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Play the music low<br>And sway to the rhythm of love  
>Yeah, sway to the rhythm of love<p>

He smiled at me as tears came into my eyes. "Thank you so much Blaine. That was so sweet." I was expecting the Warblers to leave when Blaine started into another song:

I can't win, I can't reign  
>I will never win this game<br>Without you, without you  
>I am lost, I am vain,<br>I will never be the same  
>Without you, without you<p>

He beckoned me up by the hands and all the Warblers followed us into the hallway. Blaine looked straight into my eyes as he kept singing:

I won't run, I won't fly  
>I will never make it by<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't rest, I can't fight<br>All I need is you and I,  
>Without you, without you<p>

Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
>But I can't accept that we're estranged<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't quit now, this can't be right<br>I can't take one more sleepless night  
>Without you, without you<p>

I won't soar, I won't climb  
>If you're not here, I'm paralyzed<br>Without you, without you  
>I can't look, I'm so blind<br>I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
>Without you, without you<p>

Oh oh oh!  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...  
>You! You! You!<br>Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
>I will never be the same<br>Without you, without you  
>Without...you<p>

We were outside the door to another room when Blaine said, "One more song babe. Then your surprise." He smiled, and my eyes widened. If this wasn't the surprise, what was?

His love for me was obvious in his eyes as he began:

It's always been about me, myself, and I  
>I thought relationships were nothing but a waste of time<br>I never wanted to be anybody's other half  
>I was happy saying I had a love that wouldn't last<br>That was the only way I knew 'til I met you

You make me wanna say  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<br>Yeah, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo

Cause every time before it's been like  
>Maybe yes and maybe no<br>I can't live without it, I can't let it go  
>Ooh what did I get myself into?<br>You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,

Tell me is it only me  
>Do you feel the same?<br>You know me well enough to know that I'm not playing games  
>I promise I won't turn around and I won't let you down<br>You can trust I've never felt it like I feel it now

Baby there's nothing, there's nothing we can't get through  
>So can we say<br>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo  
>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do doo<p>

Cause every time before it's been like  
>Maybe yes and maybe no<br>I won't live without it, I won't let it go  
>What more can I get myself into?<br>You make me wanna say

Me, a family, a house, a family  
>Ooh, can we be a family?<br>And when I'm eighty years old I'm sitting next to you

And we'll remember when we said  
>I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do<br>Oh baby, I do, I do, I do, do do do do do do do

Cause every time before it's been like  
>Maybe yes and maybe no<br>I won't live without it, I won't let us go  
>Just look at what we got ourselves into<br>You make me wanna say I do, I do, I do, I do, I do, I do,  
>Love you<p>

I was still shell shocked by the choice of song when Blaine took my hand and pulled me into the room we had been standing outside of.

I gasped when I walked in, seeing the place decorated. There were streamers and balloons everywhere. My friends from McKinley were there, smiling hugely at me. My dad and Carole were there too. My dad smiled, and Carole looked on the verge of tears. What the hell was going on?

That's when I turned to the front of the room and saw the banner across the wall. It said: Will you marry me, Kurt?

"Will you marry me, Kurt?" I looked down and saw Blaine on one knee in front of me, repeating the words on the banner. He had an opened black box in his hand. Inside, there was a ring. They were platinum on the outside, gold on the inside, and they had little diamonds on the outside.

Tears welled up in my eyes as Blaine looked up at me with such hope and happiness and love.

I looked down at him and knew what my answer was. "Yes!" I started crying, as did Blaine and many of the girls in the room. Blaine hurriedly but with great care put the ring on my finger and pulled me into a deep kiss.

I knew right then that we would be together forever. I responded to his kiss with great enthusiasm until a throat being cleared tore us apart.

I blushed when I saw my dad looking at us. "Congrats, son. You should have seen him when he came to ask for my permission. He looked like I was about to shoot him. But you have my blessing, son. I hope you're happy." I smiled when he finished, while Blaine blushed.

"Thanks, dad. That means a lot." I grinned and hugged my dad.

Blaine smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, son, anytime." Dad said.

Each of the New Directions came up to us and congratulated us. As did all of the Warblers, though theirs were a little more vulgar. Winks and "Get some"s muttered when they thought we weren't listening.

I smiled at all of them and Carole came up to us, smiling. "I'm so happy for you sweetie. You two Blaine. I hope I can help with your wedding."

Blaine and I looked at each other wide eyed. We were really getting married! There was so much stuff to plan! Flowers, suits, food, gue-

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine said.

I smiled at him and pulled his hand into mine. "I love you too, Blaine."

"Forever." We said simultaneously.

A/N: So how was it? I think it was okay, but what do you think. Anyway, thanks for reading!  
>Songs used (they are not mine): Rhythm Of Love by Plain White T's<br>Without You by David Guetta (Ft. Usher)  
>I Do by Collbie Callait<br>Thanks! Bye!


End file.
